Aquel al que amo y no puedo olvidar
by YUKI HINO
Summary: Desmond se ve obligado a utilizar al animus por temor a morir a manos de Abstergo. En el trascurso viaja en los recuerdos de su ancestro, pero tambien conoce a una persona especial que cree haber visto antes.Slash/Yaoi. AltairxMalik. Ultimo capitulo.
1. RECORDANDO

ASSASSIN´S CREED

Capitulo 1- Recordando

Por: Yuki Hino

Primer fic de Assassin´s Creed yaoi, es un AltairxMalik, así que si no te gusta el yaoi pues ni modo, lo lees y me dices como va. Si de lo contrario te gusta el yaoi pues espero te guste y me ayudes a mejorar.

Le haré unas pequeñas modificaciones a la historia para acoplar la mía.

Sin fines de lucro, solo un homenaje al juego… espero no me maten los religiosos de Ubisoft. XD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hace tiempo que Desmond Miles se había resignado a colaborar con la macabra empresa Abstergo por tres cosas: uno, que si no lo hacia lo mataban; dos, le gustaba el hecho de saber que fue algo más que una persona ordinaria en su vida pasada; y tres, no podía dejar de pensar y no podía, y no quería, dejar de ver a aquel sujeto que perdió a su hermano y su brazo a causa de un descuido de Altaír, Malik.

La primera vez que lo vio se le revolvió el estomago, pero no eran sus sentimientos lo que Desmond experimentaba, eran de Altaír, le pareció extraño aquello, pero no le tomo importancia, además no podía ser cierto… dos hombres juntos, amantes… mucho menos se podía en ese tiempo, o sí? Tal vez solo se trataba de nerviosismo por la misión. Pero al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que no era así: al rato de empezar la misión Malik envió a su hermano al frente para inspeccionar un poco y así quedarse a solas con Altaír.

-Tengo que recordarte que debes ser prudente?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas que no entiendes, es muy probable que nos encontremos a Roberto de Sable y es más probable aún que tu rencor le gane a tu cabeza y actúes sin pensar y así exponernos a todos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Desmond se dio cuenta de la realidad, en ese instante Altaír se acerco a Malik, tanto que lo obligo a recargarse contra la pared y beso su cuello.

-Nunca haría nada para comprometer a la hermandad, ni para exponer a tu hermano y mucho menos para dañarte a ti- luego beso la mano de el brazo izquierdo de Malik, como si hubiera sabido desde ese momento que su amante perdería el brazo.

Lamentablemente el hermano de Malik llego a interrumpir el momento y no hubo más opción que seguir con la misión.

Y justo como Malik lo había predicho: Altaír, al momento de ver a Roberto se encolerizó, desde "ese día" había jurado tomar venganza. "Ese día" Roberto tomo dos cosas importantes para Altaír; se llevo a Adha, su viejo y verdadero amor; y tomo el cuerpo de Malik, haciéndole cosas que podían haberlo enviado al potro de tortura si ni fuera amigo del Rey. Con eso en la cabeza se dispuso a actuar pero Malik lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces Altaír? ¡No debes comprometer a la hermandad! ¡¡La venganza ha nublado tu juicio!!

-Déjame, Malik. Ahora mismo acabare con todo esto.

-¡¡Altaír!! Si estás haciendo esto por mí, te…

-¡¿Por ti?!- tanta venganza, coraje y más te hace decir cosas que el realidad no querías decir-. Hago esto por el amor de mi vida. ¡Por Adha! Lo que tengo contigo es solo interés físico, es solo porque tú eres presa fácil!!!

Ante esas palabras Malik volvió su corazón frío, un asesino no puede sufrir por trivialidades.

-Haz lo quieras no tomare la responsabilidad de tus acciones pero si pasa algo estaré encantado de matarte.

Y fue Altaír quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, había hablado demasiado, lastima, su orgullo lo obligaba a responder de la misma manera e ignorarlo. Fue cuando se abalanzo contra Roberto pero aquel hombre lo superaba en todo y no pudo hacer nada solo huir, no había de otra ahora que le habían cerrado el paso.

Se reporto inmediatamente con su maestro, para comunicarle su fracaso. Justo en ese momento Malik se presento malherido pero con el tesoro templario. Las miradas de Altaír y Malik se encontraron un momento, la del asesino ileso mostraba amor, miedo, alegría, enojo y muchas más cosas al contrario del herido que mostraba una sola cosa: odio.

Después de salir de Animus, Desmond sintió una gran tristeza, no era la suya pero la sentía. Y estaba seguro que aquella persona ya la había visto en laguna parte y la tristeza de Altaír se convirtió inmediatamente en la suya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Primer capítulo, demasiado corto para ver si les gusta o no. Queja o sugerencia háganme la saber.


	2. UNA SEMANA SIN VERTE

ASSASSIN´S CREED

Capitulo 2- Una semana sin verte

Por: Yuki Hino

Hola de nuevo, ni interrumpiré mucho solo un gracias por leer. Capítulo dedicado a Hirochan por ser la primera en comentar: Gracias a ti, Hirochan, me anime a subir el capítulo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o

Desmond se introdujo de nuevo en al animus para aparecer de nuevo junto a su maestro.

-Bien hecho, Altaír. Gracias a ti, Roberto de Sable ha sido alejado de aquí, por el momento. Pero todavía hay trabajo para ti. Si quieres redimirte, Altaír, tendrás que asesinar a nueve hombres.

-¿De qué se les acusa?- pregunto Altaír, algo altanero.

-Todos ellos son hombres ruines, malos, someten a la gente a base de engaños y violencia. Todos ellos son muy peligrosos.

-¿Qué conexión hay entre ellos? ¿Por qué son tan peligrosos esos hombres?

-Todo a su tiempo, Altaír. Lo descubrirás conforme termines tus misiones. Por lo pronto ve a Damasco, Acre o Jerusalén, donde empieces es lo de menos. Vete ya Altaír.

-Como desee, maestro.

Y salió del pueblo hacia el reino. Mientas cabalgaba pensaba en las ciudades a las que tendría que ir, sobre todo en Jerusalén, pues ahí residía Malik... Malik, ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él? Sabía que tenía que hablar con él, pero su orgullo de hombre se lo impedía. Así que sin pensarlo si quiera se dirigió a Damasco, donde lo esperaba su primera víctima. Y así lo hizo con sus dos primeras víctimas, de Damasco y Acre, pero ahora solo faltaba una, la más importante de esa triple misión: ¡Jerusalén!

Monto de nuevo en su caballo, que por cierto era cambiado constantemente por sus frecuentes peleas con los templarios, y se dirigió a la tierra de Jesús. Entro como siempre a la cuidad: escalando. A cada paso que daba en la ciudad los latidos de su corazón aceleraban más. Desmond lo sintió también y a pesar de que estaba en los recuerdos de su ancestro a su mente vino un recuerdo de unos meses atrás cuando trabajaba de mesero…

Un hombre del que no recordaba su cara había entrado al bar donde trabajaba. El hombre se sentó y a Desmond no le quedo mas remedió que ir a atenderle.

-¿Desea algo de beber señor?

-Sí, por favor tráeme un vodka tone.- la voz de aquel hombre era grave pero dulce. Y sus ojos…solo podía recordar que reflejaban tristeza combinada con alegría.

-Enseguida señor- rápidamente trajo el pedido y cuando llego de nuevo con el hombre no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, miraba esos ojos de nuevo- Aquí tiene.

-Gracias- paso un tiempo y aquel hombre por fin percibió la mirada del mesero- ¿Uh? … Desmond deberías seguir trabajando- dijo el hombre y aquello devolvió a la normalidad a Miles.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Sí. "Espabila, Desmond"- pensó y al pronunciar su nombre recordó que aquel hombre sabía el suyo- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Acaso es de la policía?

-No te preocupes, Desmond, yo te protegeré y estaré contigo donde estés porque ese es nuestro destino.

-¡¿Eh?!- a Miles esa declaración le pareció gay y además le asusto demasiado. Ese tipo debía de pertenecer a la policía, sino como sabía su nombre. Tan rápido como pudo se alejo de aquel hombre.

Pero aquellas imágenes también fueron vistas por Altaír…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esta brujería? ¡Agh! Mi cabeza.

Aquellas visiones le hicieron chocar contra un sarraceno lo cual desencadeno una batalla con otros sarracenos. No le quedo otra opción más que huir y esconderse para finalmente ir a la Casa de Asesino de aquel lugar.

Tras pensarlo varias veces por fin decidió entrar. Y ahí estaba él, sin un brazo, buscando entre sus libros.

-La paz sea contigo, Malik- dijo demostrando serenidad.

-Tu presencia me ha privado de ella. ¿Qué quieres?- Malik sabía que su tono era muy frío, pero no le importaba y estaba seguro que a Altaír le daba igual.

-Al Mu Alim me ha encargado…

-Una búsqueda para redimirte a ti mismo.

-Dime lo que sepas acerca del que llaman Talal…

-El investigar a la víctima para llevar a cabo el asesinato es tu trabajo no mío.

-¿Me ayudarás a internarme en la cuidad?

-Mírate, todo lo que haces y deseas es para tu propio beneficio.

-Lo qua haga o deje de hacer no te conciernen.

-¡Tus acciones me conciernen demasiado!- grito señalando su brazo perdido. Golpe bajo para Altaír, quien sintió de nuevo un vuelco al corazón, debía disculparse, lo sabía pero no lo haría.

-Sino vas a ayudarme entonces lo haré yo mismo- no debió haber dicho eso, sabía que en su lugar debió haberlo abrazado y besado e implorarle perdón. Se dirigió a la salida.

-Ah…"no puedes dejarlo ir, Malik, lo amas, es un estúpido pero aquella vez tu también tuviste la culpa. Pero no puedes disculparte"… Espera, espera. Hay tres lugares que debes visitar…- y le explico.

-¿Eso es todo?- su voz se torno de nuevo fría.

-Es por donde debes empezar… y más, si lo deseas.

Después se produjo un silencio incomodo. Malik volvió a buscar entre sus libros solo para no ceder a su deseo por Altaír y este último callo para que las palabras de amor no salieran por su boca. Salió entonces de la Casa dejando a su ex-amante más furioso. Se dispuso a investigar y cuando lo hubo hecho regreso.

-Malik- dijo al entrar a la casa.

-Vienes a gastar mi tiempo de nuevo.

-Encontré a Tala y estoy listo para empezar mi misión.

-Eso espero-le dijo y entrego la pluma en la que debía ser puesta la sangre de la víctima y cuando Altaír la tomo, se rozaron sus manos y una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de los dos hombres. Querían besarse, abrazarse y hacer el amor como antes, pero sabían que eso ya no pasaría más, separon sus manos.

-Prepárate, escóndete, llora o lo que tengas que hacer antes de una misión, solo procura hacerlo en silencio.

-Hmph.

Luego de unas horas Altaír estaba listo para llevar a cabo su misión, no se despidió de Malik, como lo habría hecho antes, solo se fue. Malik escucho la ausencia de Altaír y lo único que puedo decir fue: "Cuídate, Altaír"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SEGUNDO CAPI, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SERA CORTO COMO YA HE DICHO (CREO).

HASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO!!!


	3. SOLO TE VEO A TI

ASSASSIN´S CREED

Capitulo 3- SÓLO TE VEO A TI.

Por: Yuki Hino



0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Altaír brincaba de edificio en edifico, buscando a su objetivo. A Tala, que tenía entre sus súbditos a muchos guerreros que incluían arqueros, y espadachines, todos tan agiles como un ninja.

Pero en su camino no podía dejar de pensar en su antiguo amor, Malik, pero al pronunciar "antiguo amor" no pudo evitar recordar a Adha. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que se la llevaron? Recordó que la amaba mucho…todavía la amaba y es por eso que quería alejarse de Malik, es por eso que dijo lo que dijo en el Templo de Salomón, sólo quería que él estuviera a salvo, no quería lastimarlo, porque la verdad era que amaba más a Adha que a Malik y eso no era justo para él. Seguía escalando y brincando, a veces siendo descubierto por algún templario y cada batalla la dedicaba a su amor Malik.

Llego por fin a su destino: la guarida de Talal. Se interno y lo primero que vio fue a gente encarcelada. Y en seguida Talal le hablo, diciendo acertijos y palabras de doble sentido. Avanzaba por la fortaleza y en un lugar fue acorralado por los guerreros de Talal. Peleo con braveza, con sus ojos en los guerreros y pero su mente en otra parte. Cuando hubo terminado con los guerreros se abalanzo contra el líder, pero era demasiado escurridizo. Escalo tan rápido como pudo y como águila cuando ya ha avistado a su presa, salto y con gran maestría clavó la daga en el cuello de Talal. Fue un golpe limpio. Pero antes de morir, el ninja le hablo con acertijos, como sus dos víctimas anteriores.

-Llego tú fin, Talal.

-Mi papel ha sido jugado, pero aún siguen mis hermanos. Sí muero, no dejaran de trabajar. Pero tienes que abrir tus ojos, asesino.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No todo es lo que parece y lo descubrirás muy pronto- y así fue como aquel guerrero murió.

Cuando pudo, hecho a correr, a toda prisa para no ser atrapado ni ser localizado. Llego justo a tiempo a la Casa de Asesinos. Y entro.

-¡Altaír!- Malik hablo alegremente, o eso parecía, lo que le extraño al asesino-, es maravilloso saber que contamos contigo.

-"¿Eh…? ¿Qué le pasa?"- pensó.

-Está hecho: Talal está muerto.

-Oh, lo sé, lo sé… De hecho, ¡TODO EL PUEBLO LO SABE! ¡¿Has olvidado el significado de "discreción"?!- eso es lo que le decía pero internamente era otra cosa:- "¿Cómo pudiste tardarte tanto idiota? ¡Ya me estaba preocupando! ¡Maldito bastardo, pensé que habrías muerto!"

-Eso no es importante. El asesinato esta hecho… "Con que de eso se trataba…"

-¡Aghh! Vete, regresa con Al Mualim… ¡Que me perturba tu presencia!

-………..

Y salió sin decir nada, como siempre. En su camino a Masiaf se pregunto si Malik algún día lo perdonaría, si le diría la verdad y si encontraría a Adha y de nuevo le vinieron recuerdos ajenos, pues era cierto que Desmond y Altaír era parientes y como tal estaban conectados…

Después de aquel extraño personaje le dijera a Desmond en el bar, que siempre lo protegería, el Barman se quedó pensando en ese sujeto… su cara, nunca la había visto…su rostro, sus ojos que parecían tristes, su labios tan lindos, sus ojos tan llamativos…y pronto se vio a si mismo pensando que aquel tipo era verdaderamente atractivo y no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaría estar más tiempo con él. Desmond seguía en su trabajo y solo cuando ya era muy noche, pudo irse a su casa. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio al mismo sujeto extraño esperándolo afuera del bar.

Se puso nervioso pero trato de ocultarlo y lo ignoro.

-¡Espera, Desmond!- el asunto era que el extraño no lo dejaría escapar.

Y Desmond trato de nuevo de ignorarlo pero no pudo. Y se detuvo su camino.

-¿Qué quiere?

-¡Que rudo!

-Dice que no es de la policía; ¿entonces qué es? ¿Algún mafioso?

-¿Mafioso? Algo así…

Y al escuchar eso, Desmond inmediatamente volteo a verlo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! ¡Vivo una vida normal! ¡Hasta aburrida!

-No te preocupes-dijo divertido-. No te voy a hacer daño. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Vengo a protegerte.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?

-De gente malvada. Tú tienes algo que ellos quieren- su voz se torno seria.

-¡Pero yo no tengo nada! ¡Soy un pobre mesero!- dijo casi llorando.

-Lo que buscan de ti no es material, sino que se encuentra en tu cabeza.*

-¿Eh…?

-Ven- le extendió la mano, como una invitación-. Ven conmigo- estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría.

-No.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- eso no se lo esperaba.

-Primero: no sé tu nombre; segundo: cómo sé que no vas a matarme.

-¿Eso es todo?- se acerco a él-. Me llamo Jake y por "esto" es por lo que no voy a matarte…

Rodeo la cintura de Desmond y tomo su mentón para luego besarlo apasionadamente, jugando con su lengua, mostrando todo su ser. Desmond no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto.

-Te amo- le dijo.

0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POR FIN OTRO. ME TARDE PORQUE TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER: LLEVO DOS FIC AL MISMO TIEMPO, TENGO TRADUCIR Y EDITAR UN DOUJINSHI Y DIBUJAR. MUY TARDAO PERO SATISFACTORIO.

ADIOS.


	4. ¿Y SI TE PERDONO?

ASSASSIN´S CREED

Capitulo 4- ¿Y SI TE PERDONO?

Por: Yuki Hino



0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Sin saber por qué, Altaír veía imágenes de un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo. Se veía a sí mismo, o por lo menos eso creía. Veía grandes construcciones y luces que podían cegarte si los veías directamente, gente vistiendo ropas sumamente extrañas, al igual que su lenguaje. Pero para él eso no era lo inquietante, lo era el hecho de estar ahí junto a otro hombre y no le importaba si se estaban besando, sino que aquel sujeto lo estaba dominando. Eso era humillantes: él debía dominar no ser dominado…

— ¡¿Qué haces?!- Desmond reacciono empujando a Jake. Ese beso fue tan intenso y le había fascinado pero el orgullo es grande.

—Te doy mis motivos.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero…

— ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!- grito golpeándolo en el estomago, para después correr alejándose de él.

— Espe… augh… es muy fuerte.

Y casi sin notarlo, Altaír sonrió con satisfacción, siguiendo su camino hacia Masiaf.

Su maestro lo premio de nuevo por su grandioso asesinato, pero de inmediato lo envió a otro encargo. De nuevo a Damasco, Acre y… Jerusalén.

Tan rápido como un águila vuela, Altaír asesinó a sus víctimas de Damasco y Acre y ambos le dijeron cosas extrañas, y lo único que lograban era confundir al asesino y hacerlo dudar de su maestro. Ahora solo faltaba asesinar a Majd Addin, en Jerusalén, de nuevo con Malik. Volvió a su pueblo para ser premiado de nuevo, pero discutió con él y extrañado, Altaír vio una especie de copa sobre la mesa de su maestro. Tiempo después se dirigió hacia Jerusalén. Por su camino se enfrento a muchos sarracenos y tuvo el honor de matar a más de 10 templarios. Sin embargo su conexión con su descendiente seguía presente, aunque él no sabía a qué se debían aquellas visiones, y le fascinaba…

Después de que Desmond corriera dejando a su acosador retorciéndose en el piso, decidió que sería más precavido. Estaba un poco asustado y rápidamente fue a refrescarse con un baño, se sentía sucio…por el beso tal vez…y empezó a recordar ese momento: recordó sus ojos color miel, su piel morena, sus manos sujetando su cintura, sus labios besando los suyos… sus labios sobre los suyos y casi instintivamente toco esa zona que enseguida se volvieron su zona erógena y con la esencia de Jake en sus dedos, recorrió su propio cuerpo, partiendo de su cuello y finalizando en su miembro*. Empezó a masturbarse tan satisfactoriamente pero justo antes de llegar al orgasmo reacciono.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!- grito alarmado, enseguida se puso de nuevo la toalla en la cintura- ¡Diablos! ¿En que he caído?

Enojado consigo mismo fue a dormir y soñó de nuevo con él, el de los ojos miel, el de piel morena, el que lo había hecho excitarse, Jake…

Y esa visión no le gusto al asesino, de nuevo había sido dominado; su enojo aumento al darse cuenta de su erección.

— ¡Diablos!

Y siguió su camino hacia Jerusalén. Ahora ya no se sentía nervioso por estar junto a Malik, al contrario empezaba a odiarlo porque le recordaba al sujeto que veía en su visiones demoniacas. Él jamás sería dominado, su vida dependía de ello. Con decisión entro la casa de asesinos.

— La paz sea contigo, Malik.

— ¿A qué has venido otra vez? ¿En qué problemas me meterás hoy?

— Vengo por Majd Addin, dime lo que sepas de él.

Le ordeno de la peor manera posible pero al parecer Malik no se dio cuenta o no quiso hacerlo, pues le conto todo de buena gana. Y hubo algo que le hizo confiar de nuevo en Malik.

— Te sugiero que planees tu ataque cuidadosamente.

— Con tu ayuda seguro lo haré, es tu ayuda lo que me importa- le dijo para ponerlo a prueba.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Estás pidiendo mi ayuda? Estoy impresionado- de verdad lo estaba—. Haz cambiado.

— Eso creo… — dijo apenado.

— Espero…— y le conto donde debía buscar.

— Gracias por tu ayuda, compañero…

-"¡! ¿Compañero?... ¿me… me dijo compañero**? …. Será que de nuevo él…"— pensaba con zuma alegría y espanto— Yo… Altaír…

— ¿Sí?— él asesino lo miraba con si mirara a un loco.

— No falles, Altaír...— término diciendo lo que no pensaba.

Pero para el encapuchado eso era extraño y para cerciorarse de que su ex-amante no estaba mal, se acerco a su rostro y con la mano izquierda (la que le faltaba un dedo) toco la frente de Malik. Lo sintió caliente. Después lo miro directamente a los ojos buscando alguna enfermedad, pero lo único que encontró fueron unas mejillas sonrojadas y ojos esperanzado… Esos ojos eran lo que su ex-amante le dedicaba cuando le decía que lo amaba, cuando hacían el amor, cuando aún estaban juntos… ¡Acaso eso significa que él me sigue…! , pensó, No, es imposible.

El error de Malik fue haber visto a Altaír directamente a los ojos, porque así el asesino se daría cuenta de que lo seguía amando, e incluso él se dio cuenta de que aún lo hacía y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que éste haya hecho en el pasado. Sus miradas se encontraron y por un momento se pudo ver un gran amor entre ellos dos. Fue Malik quien acerco un poco su rostro al otro pero Altaír despertó de su trance, quería besarlo, claro, pero había cosas que hacer y sólo tal vez más tarde haría algo con sus sentimientos.

Dio media vuelta, y sonrió para sí pues no solo él era quien dominaba la situación, sino que además tenía la esperanza de que Malik siguiera amándolo y eso le dio más fuerzas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o'0o0o0o0o

OTRO CAPITULO Y AHORA UNAS ACLARACIONES:

*- Me da mucha vergüenza siempre tener que decir o escribir este tipo de palabras… O//O

**- Recordemos que en ese tiempo "compañero" era la forma de llamarle a tu pareja, tu espos.

BUENO, NOS VEMOS DESPUES.


	5. ¿ME PERDONAS?

ASSASSIN'S CREED

Capitulo 5- ¿ME PERDONAS?

Por: Yuki Hino

HOLA, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, HE DE DECIRLES QUE YA NO IBA A SEGUIR CON EL FIC PORQUE NADIE SE PASABA NO DEJABA COMENTARIOS, PERO LO SEGUIRE POR USTEDES. GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN. ^^

Después de sus exploraciones, Altaír regreso a la Casa de Asesinos.

— ¿Qué noticias me traes, novicio?— dijo Malik un tanto divertido.

— No soy un novicio.

— Las habilidades de un hombre se miden por sus acciones… y de ti no hay mucho que decir.

— Podemos insultarnos o hacer el trabajo. Es tu decisión.

— Bueno dime qué has investigado…

— Majd Addin llevara a cabo una ejecución pública y es ahí donde…— algo le pasaba a Altaír—. ¡Aggh, mi cabeza! ¡Duele!— y él sabía por qué.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Alt?— la situación lo debilito pues lo hizo nombrarlo solo Alt, era así como se refería a él cuando eran pareja.

— Mi cabeza… sólo…sólo necesito…recostarme.

— ¡Pues qué esperas, recuéstate afuera! Toda la hermandad te necesita… "yo te necesito"— pensó.

Pero el dolor no dejo avanzar a Altaír, y fue en ese momento cuando el recuerdo entrecruzado de su sucesor empezó…

— ¡Maldito, Jake! Cómo se atreve a hacerme hacer esto. ¡Desgraciado! Si lo veo de nuevo lo mataré.

Desmond se encontraba de nuevo en su trabajo. Recordando a Jake, extrañando a Jake, odiándolo también. Y muy a su pesar y sin saber por qué, esa noche varios hombres trataron de cortejarlo. Uno de ellos le dio una nalgada mientras le daba su número telefónico; el otro lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco a su miembro y le susurro perversiones. Y si no fuera poco, al llegar a su casa y acostarse para descansar- justo cuando lo hacía- se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba junto a él. Dio la vuelta sobre su cama y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Jake.

— ¡Aah! Jake. Bastardo— grito levantándose de la cama— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— He estado esperándote desde hace unas doce horas… creo— al parecer Jake no entendió la pregunta.

— ¿Qué? Vete de aquí. Es mi casa y no puedes estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto sonriente.

— Eh… será porque es ilegal entrar en la casa de los demás ¡No seas idiota! ¡Así que vete ahora o llamaré…!

Pero su amenaza fue interrumpida por el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose a causa de una bala. El disparo dio justo en la pared frente a Desmond, un poco más arriba de su estatura. Quién sea que lo haya hecho, falló.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¡Desmond, agáchate!— grito Jake lanzándose sobre Desmond, quedando el primero sobre el otro.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!

— Son ellos. Viene por ti.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

— Los templarios. Pero no te preocupes: no dejaré que te alejen de mi lado.

Los disparos seguían, dando en los lugares donde antes se encontraban ellos. Fue al cabo de unos minutos cuando cesó el atentado.

Desmond se encontraba atónito ante tal acto. ¿Quién demonios querría acabar con un simple barman?

— No quiero sufrir otra escenita de esas; así que digamos que te creo y dime qué demonios pasa aquí.

— Es difícil de explicar, pero puedo resumirlo en tres palabras: "Asesinos contra Templarios"

— ¿Asesinos contra Templarios? No quiera salirme con tonterías como esas…

— No te miento, Des. Me gustaría explicártelo mejor, pero en este momento corres un gran peligro. Debo llevarte a mi casa. Ahí estarás seguro… aunque talvés deba de llevarte al cuartel ¿al de Lucy o al mío?— sus pensamientos lo llevaron a divagar olvidándose de Desmond— Pues el mío está más cerca, pero…

— ¡Alto, alto! No sé de qué demonios hablas pero si me matan por tu culpa, ten por seguro que regresaré por ti.

— Te dije que no dejaré que te lastimen— le aseguro acercándose a él.

— ¡Espera, espera! Te dije que no te me acercaras…— pero fue interrumpido por un beso profundo y a Desmond no le quedo más remedio que dejarse llevar.

Ese beso, no fue algo que el barman se esperara y eso lo hacía más genial. Desde hace días que Desmond deseaba que ese momento llegara, pero no sería el primero en iniciar una relación. Jake lo rodeo por la cintura con los brazos y lentamente fue llevándolo hacia la cama- se olvidaron por completo de que ese apartamento estaba vigilado y la seguridad ahora era nula. En ningún momento separaron sus labios, sino hasta el momento de tomar aire. Los hombres, jadeando, se miraron, el calor incrementaba y no estaban seguros de si era el calor del sol o el calor de sus cuerpos. Volvieron a versarse, mientras tanto, Jake desvestía lentamente a Desmond al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba. El barman por su parte se dejaba querer y, casi instintivamente, rodeo la cintura de Jake con las piernas. Al paso de unos minutos, los dos hombres se encontraban totalmente desnudos, acariciándose y besándose.

— Espera…

— ¿Qué pasa, Des?— pregunto Jake, preocupado.

— No quiero…que…me lastimes… Talves tú ya hayas estado con otros hombres, pero yo…no— Desmond parecía apenado.

— Claro que no— respondió riendo—. Talves sea hombre pero se controlarme y es la primera vez que me entrego a alguien, alguien a quien he estado esperando.

— ¿Entregarte?... Yo soy quien se está entregando— reclamó sonrojándose.

— Jaja…No te preocupes, te dije que te cuidaría y eso incluye lo que vamos a hacer, claro siempre y cuando no quieras practicar el sadomasoquismo— después rió alto.

— Haaa-haaa… — no dijo más, calló esperando a que el otro volviera a besarlo.

Y así lo hizo, empezando lo que llaman "hacer el amor". Uniendo sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus mentes.

Lo que paso después no pudo ser visto por Altaír.

Despertó entre los almohadones que tanto caracterizaban a las Casas de Asesinos, gritando.

— ¡Aaggh! ¡Maldición!

— ¿Qué te pasa, Alt?— en in instante, Mailk ya estaba al lado de Altaír.

— ¡Ese maldito!— se podía ver una gran rabia en el rostro de Altaír, pero también un gran rubor y vergüenza.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Eh?— como si nada regreso a la normalidad—… ¡Ah! Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, nuestros hermanos… ellos…

—No te preocupes, Alt. No ha pasado ni media hora desde que dormiste… Pero… ¿tú estás bien?

— Claro que sí— Talves Altaír no quería que su ex-amante se diera cuenta de su problema pero mostraba el rostro que siempre lo caracterizaba. Se preparo para su siguiente asesinato y sin decir más, se fue.

Saltaba de casa en casa tratando de olvidar lo que la visión de ofreció. Seguía furioso por ello y así se adentro a la ejecución pública que su próxima víctima tenía planeada. No le importo que los vieran, no le importo poner el riego su misión sólo quería que alguien pagara: habían tratado de matarlo, ¡los templarios!, habían poseído su cuerpo; y sin decir nada más, se abalanzo contra Majd Addin, enterrándole la daga en el cuello. No quiso oír sus últimas palabras, se enfrento contra algunos templarios y otros sarracenos. Cuando se hubo desahogado, volvió a la casa de asesinos, y sin decir nada a Malik, durmió.

Desmond fue obligado a salir del animus. Enojado obedeció. Discutió menos que antes y fue a dormir. Jake, Jake, ese nombre lo recordaba de alguna parte, ese rostro pero no lograba estar seguro, sin embargo su recuerdo le dijo que incluso había tenido relaciones con aquel tipo y si así era ¿Por qué no recordaba lo que había hecho antes de ser secuestrado.

JEJEJE PERDONEN LA TRADANZA .


	6. ¡TE CONOZCO!

ASSASSIN'S CREED

Capitulo 6- ¡TE CONOZCO!

Por: Yuki Hino

=)

A la mañana siguiente Desmond hablo con Lucy.

— Oye, Lucy…

El Doctor Vidic se encontraba mirando atreves de las grandes ventanas de la sala, sonriente.

— ¿Qué deseas, Desmond?— la científica se encontraba analizando el estado del animus.

— Eh… ¿acaso me hicieron algo antes de que yo despertara?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Lo que pasa es que no recuerdo qué es lo que hice antes de que me trajeran aquí.

— ¡¿Tienes amnesia?!— al parecer eso era grave.

— Pues parece que sí…

— Mmmm… tendré que apresurarme…— susurró.

— ¿Eh?… Bueno, ¿sabes?

— No. Lo lamento pero no tengo idea. Tal vez es un efecto secundario de la exposición al animus. O puede que tal vez lo que sea que te hayan hecho fue muy duro.

— Creo que me quedaré con la segunda opción… Por cierto ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

— Que bueno que se levante temprano, Señor Miles— hablo de pronto Vidic y sin dejar tiempo a Desmond de contestar, continuo: — "Eso" que oye, mi estimado Señor Miles, son sus amigos. Mucho asesinos como usted han venido a rescatarlo— dijo riendo— ¡Que magnifico día!

Desmond notó como Lucy maldecía por lo bajo.

— Bueno, Desmond es hora de proseguir— ordeno Vidic.

— ¿Tan pronto? Quería seguir disfrutando de este "maravillosa" día.

— Muy pronto, Miles, tendrá la oportunidad de disfrutar de esto todo los días.

— Si es que no muero antes, ¿no?

— Exacto…Ahora, acuéstese.

Y Miles obedeció, olvidándose de quien era para pasar a ser sólo Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, el hijo de nadie…

La memoria empezó con él, frente a su maestro.

— Maestro ya he cumplido con los asesinatos que me solicito. Sin embargo, Roberto de Sable sigue vivo.

— ¿Sigues empeñado en tu venganza, Altaïr?

— Así es, maestro…

— Espero puedas recapacitar pero, la buena noticia para ti es que Roberto es el último de los nueve hombres conspiradores. Ahora ve con Malik, él te dirá que hacer.

Tan rápido como pudo, Altaír salió de Masiaf y se dirigió a Jerusalén. Y ahí, hurgando entre sus libros, encontró a Malik.

— La paz sea contigo, Malik.

— ¡Altaír! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

— ¿Eh?... ah, sí. Pero hay algo más importante: Roberto de Sable.

—…He oído que asistirá aún funeral.

— Iré.

Al parecer Altaír trataba de evitar algo. Malik lo detuvo antes de que este se fuera. Como pudo salto hacia el otro lado y tomo a Altaír del brazo.

— Espera…— le dijo totalmente sereno. Pero el otro no dijo nada, así que continuo—. Ah…eh…mira… tengo que…

— Discúlpame…Malik… Por tu hermano…— le estaba dando la espalda.

—……

—Si no huera sido tan imprudente…

— Perdóname tú a mí, Altaír. Esa vez yo también me equivoque. Creo que…ambos actuamos de forma inadecuada…Los dos éramos buenos "amigos", incluso antes de Adha— le dolió pronunciar ese nombre— y me gustaría que siguiera así.

— A mi también.

Malik lo abrazó y Altaír sonrió. Luego salió de la casa de asesinos y asistió al funeral.

Encontró a su futura victima al frente de la multitud. Como era costumbre, se mezclo entre los pueblerinos y espero. Después de un rato sintió que algo no andaba bien. Vio como algunos templarios salían de un escondite, seguido pudo escuchar la voz del que debería ser Roberto.

— ¿Creíste que entrarías sin ser visto, Asesino? ¿Qué sería fácil asesinarme? Pues te equivocas.

Y enseguida la multitud se disperso dejando expuesto a Altaír y a merced de los templarios.

Lucho valientemente, derrotando a cada uno de sus agresores. Sólo quedaba Roberto. Pero este no le dio tanta pelea. Lo desarmo enseguida. Pero antes de matarlo quiso ver su rostro suplicante. Con desesperación le quito el casco.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?— aquel que se hacía pasar por Roberto resulto ser una mujer.

— No es ninguna brujería, asesino.

— ¡¿Dónde está Roberto?!

— Mientras tú estás aquí jugando con templarios, Roberto está iniciando una guerra.

— No quiero matarte, así que dime: ¿Dónde está?

…………

Malik se encontraba pensando en lo que había hablado con Altaír: Él se disculpo, volvían a ser los mismos de antes aunque lo único que faltaba, ahora que era amigos, era que volvieran a ser amantes pero para Malik eso eran imposible, aún recordaba lo que le había dicho antes de enfrentarse a Roberto, "Sólo hago esto por Adha", le dijo. Fueron tan crueles sus palabras que el sólo recordarlas le provocaba tristeza y rabia; rabia por el hecho de que toda su juventud se la había dedicado enteramente a Altaír, todas sus noches, todos sus pensamientos, todo su corazón e incluso su cuerpo.

— Desde que empezamos esto me prometí que nunca llegaría a ser nada serio, que nunca me dejaría llevar por mis sentimientos pues sabía muy bien que yo nunca ocuparía el lugar de Adha, pero…hubo un momento en el que desee… Deseo que me ames, Altaír, como lo hago yo por ti…— un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Pensé que lo sabías…

— ¡Altaír!— ¿habría estado escuchando su monologo?

— Nunca te lo dije porque creí que lo sabías. Desde el primer momento en que te dije "te amo", pensé que supondrías mis sentimientos…

— ¡Pero me dijiste…! Me dijiste que sólo era una aventura para ti…, que tú aún sigues amando a Adha.

— Lo siento… Tal vez lo que dije tuviera un poco de verdad pero fue inapropiado la forma en que lo dije… Pero si me dejas decirlo de nuevo, de reescribir lo que dije…Te amo, Malik.

Malik, que hasta ese momento lo veía directamente a los ojos, dejo de verlo y le dio la espalda. Altaír se acerco a él y lo tomo de la cintura.

— Te amo— le susurró al oído—Sólo quería que lo superas. Al amanecer me iré tras el rastro de Roberto y puede que esta sea la única oportunidad de decírtelo…

— Yo… también te amo, Altaír— dijo el Malik y ante eso el rostro del asesino se ilumino y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Lo abrazo más fuerte aún. Y sus cuerpos quedaron unidos.

— Déjame compensar lo que hice.

— Claro…

Y los dos fueron directamente a los cojines que se encontraban en el suelo. Fue Altaír quien se sentó primero y encima de él, Malik. El asesino empezó a desvestirlo, besando cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, acariciándolo. Se besaron un buen rato, mientras Altaír penetraba a Malik con los dedos, y este último ahogaba sus gemidos. Malik al tener un solo brazo, no podía hacer nada.

— Siento todo lo que te hice pasar, mi bello amante— le dijo a Malik, como preparándolo a lo siguiente. Lo levanto un poco para acomodarlo y poder entrar en él. Malik de nuevo ahogo su grito…— No lo hagas, Malik. Grita— y Malik obedeció, lanzado grandes gritos y gemidos de placer…

…………

— ¡No puedes hacer nada por él! ¡Déjalo ya, Desmond! …Te amo, Des. Desde el primer día que te vi… ¡Corre, Desmond! ¡Huye!

…………

— "¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Parecer ser la voz de un hombre, que conozco pero ni siquiera me acuerdo… ¡Maldita seas, Abstergo!"

…………

— Ah ha… Altaír, te amo.

— Yo también, Malik.

Ahora los dos hombres se encontraban recostado, uno sobre el otro. Durmieron y el asesino despertó siendo Desmond junto a otro hombre.

— Te amo, Desmond. Nunca dejaré que te lastimen— Jake se encontraba junto a él.

— Gracias, Jake.

Al cabo de un rato se levantaron.

— Hoy voy a llevarte a mi cuartel. Ahí nos quedaremos hasta que dejen de buscarte.

— ¿Y está muy lejos?

— No — en su tono de voz se reflejaba su alegría— Sólo a unas horas de aquí.

El automóvil de Jake se encontraba escondido, tanto que por un momento él mismo se olvido de dónde estaba. Fueron sólo tres horas de viaje. Llegaron a una gran mansión, con un gran jardín y una gran fuente en el medio.

— ¡Wow!

— Lo sé. Pero lamentablemente no es mía. Le pertenece a uno del cuartel. Si no fuera por él y sus conexiones, ya estaríamos muertos.

— ¿Mmmm de quién…?

— ¡Jake! ¡Imbécil! Nos tenías preocupados— un joven de la misma edad que Desmond se acercaba corriendo. Aquel joven poseía unos hermosos ojos azules. Pelo largo amarrada en una coleta con un moño negro.

—Gracias por la bienvenida— bromeo el recién llegado—… ¡Ah! Mira, he traído a alguien… Se llama Desmond, y es un asesino puro, nacido en la hermandad.

— Hola…

—… — aquel joven volteo a verlo y cuando lo hizo agradeció al cielo haberlo hecho, pues pudo contemplar a la criatura más bella de su mundo, le extendió su mano.

— Como él…te pareces a alguien famoso— Desmond le estrecho la mano a la par que hablaba.

— Sí— sonrió—. Dicen que es posible que sea su descendiente pero lo veo imposible: Él era homosexual, ¿sabes?

— Eso es nuevo para mí. Lo admito.

— Eres encantador. Me llamo Leonardo D' Piero.

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza

DESPUES DE UNAS SEMANAS DE OCIOSIDAD Y DUDAS EXISTENCIALES, LES TRAIGO EL PENULTIMO CAPI. A MI EN LO PEORSONAL ME GUSTO MUCHO. PERO AL FIN DECUENTAS "SU" OPINION ES LA QUE CUENTA. ^^

DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO.


	7. ¡TE EXTRAÑO!

ASSASSIN'S CREED

Capitulo 7- ¡TE EXTRAÑO!

Por: Yuki Hino

Había pasado una semana desde que Desmond fue llevado al cuartel de Jake, se sentía seguro al estar al lado de su amante pero también confuso por la actitud de Leonardo. El italiano siempre buscaba la oportunidad de estar solo con Desmond y cuando lo conseguía lo besaba, el recién llegado no hacía nada por evitarlo y eso lo hacía sentir como un esposo infiel. Aunque nunca lograba entender por qué Leonardo hacia eso.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto?— le preguntaba siempre Desmond a Leonardo.

— ¿Por qué no lo evitas?— siempre le contestaba, con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente, para después irse y dejarlo solo.

Y siempre, después de esos momentos, le venían a la cabeza recuerdos que no eran suyos pero parecían serlo, se sentían como suyos, en los que un joven parecido a Leonardo pero con ropas antiguas se encontraba en una mesa, parecía estar ocupado y él sólo podía verlo trabajar, desde atrás, sentado en una silla. Poco después el joven lo despertaba con alegría y le entregaba un pergamino.

………

— Eh… Lucy— Desmond hablaba desde el animus.

— Dime.

— Parece que algo está haciendo interferencia… Desde hace unos momentos tengo visiones, u otros recuerdos, creo yo, de otro antepasado.

— ¿Sabes en qué año y lugar se encuentran almacenados esos recuerdos?

— Pues… no sabría decirte muy bien pero creo que es en Italia, pues en mis recuerdos Leonardo está hablando el idioma de ese país.

— ¿Leonardo?

— No sé quién sea ni por qué sé su nombre, pero así es.

—…— Lucy calló un momento como si supiera de qué hablaba Desmond— Trata de concentrarte en Altaír.

— De acuerdo…

……….

Y así, su mente regreso al asesino. Ya no estaba donde lo había dejado, pero seguía con Malik.

— Es hora de irme.

— Suerte…— Malik ahora se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa.

— No te preocupes…— dijo Altaír al ver a su amante con expresión preocupada—… Regresaré.

Y le dio un último beso antes de irse.

Sabía que el camino era largo y peligroso pero ahora, que había hecho las paces consigo mismo no iba a dejar que Roberto de Sable se saliera con la suya. Y con esa convicción salió de cacería.

Avanzaba por las montañas sin pensar ni saber a quién mataba, sin embargo en una ocasión la imagen de la mujer templario se le vino a la cabeza. María, se llamaba María….

—María— las palabras salieron de la boca de Desmond como si ya conociera a quien nombraba.

— ¿María? ¿Quién es María?— preguntó Jake.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Qué? Perdona, no sé qué pasa pero a veces digo cosas sin saber.

— No importa de todos modos. Aunque no podamos salir quiero que te diviertas, así que qué sugieres para ello.

— No sé, no me preguntes. Yo sólo soy un pobre barman que se entretenía leyendo y con videojuegos.

— ¡Aja! Para tu suerte, Leonardo tiene todo un arsenal de lo que te gusta: una inmensa biblioteca y pantallas enormes conectadas a consolas de videojuegos. Podemos hacer eso….o tal vez prefieras ver el animus…

— Eso está prohibido, y lo sabes Jacobo— intervino alguien más del cuartel. Una mujer.

— No me llames así, quieres Adha.

— Como sea, sabes que no puedes traer a quien se te dé la gana. Pones en riesgo a la hermandad.

— "Pones en riesgo a la hermandad"— se burló Jake— Él es mi "esposo" y tengo derecho a compartir todo con él.

— ¿Tu esposo? Ahora entiendo tus comportamientos raros. Pero me da igual. Tienes 10 minutos.

—Gracias. ¿Sabes? De aquí, tú eres la única que se parece a su antepasado y me refiero a la actitud, hermanita— luego se llevo a Desmond hacia la sala del animus.

— Si nuestros padres vivieran, dirían exactamente lo mismo… que me parezco a Malik…

Altaír era atacado por templarios a cada paso que daba pero ágilmente y con valentía pudo aniquilarlos. No paró hasta llegar con Roberto de Sable.

— ¡Roberto!

— Vaya, vaya, un asesino— habló el rey de Francia.

— Vengo por Roberto de Sable.

— ¿Por qué?

— El no es lo que usted cree. Nos ha engañado a todos y planea traicionarlo a usted.

— ¡Roberto!— grito el rey y a su llamado acudió rápido en traidor— Dejemos que su espadas hablen por ustedes. Quien gane será quien diga la verdad…

—Mira, no quiero interrumpir su linda escenita pero tenemos un problema— habló Adha, arruinando un encuentro amoroso entre su hermano y Desmond.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Jake, abrochándose la camisa.

— ¡Nos han encontrado! Y llegarán en…

De pronto una gran explosión ocurrió a la entrada de la mansión y una voz la siguió.

— Asesinos, ríndanse. Es un placer dar con cada uno de estos nidos de rata pero a la larga se hace un fastidio— algunas risas se oyeron a lo lejos— Me gustaría decir que tomaré rehenes pero ya que ustedes esconden a Desmond Miles, temo que morirán.

— Ese maldito de Vidic. ¿Cómo nos encontró? ¿Y por qué demonios quiere a Des?

— Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es huir. Llévate a Desmond, Leonardo, yo y los otros trataremos de detenerlos— ordenó Adha.

— ¡No! No voy a dejarte. Ninguno de nosotros podrá con ellos, son demasiados. Lo mejor será que todos huyamos.

— ¡Jake! No seas estúpido…

— No me voy a ir. Desmond, perdóname pero no puedo dejar a mi hermana sola.

—Te entiendo…yo me…

— Jake tiene razón, Adha— era Leonardo, llegando con más miembros— Será mejor que huyamos. No se ustedes pero quiero seguir matando templarios y si nos quedamos aquí a hacernos los héroes, moriremos fácilmente.

— ¿Lo ves, hermana?

— Ok, ok. Vámonos. Es lamentable que no podamos llevarnos nada…

— No hay tiempo para eso, vámonos. Desmond y Jake saldrán después de mi y Adha. Luego los demás.

Con el plan hecho, los asesinos, cautelosamente, salieron: primero Leonardo y Adha, quienes se cercioraron de que nadie rondara. Luego Desmond y Jake. Cuando todos salieron y se creían a salvo, el sonido de un helicóptero los ensordeció.

— ¡Les dije que no podía huir!— gritaba Vidic desde el helicóptero— ¡El señor Miles vendrá con nosotros!

— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo entregaremos?!

— ¡Nada, señor Thal Grun, nada! ¡Es por eso que todos ustedes morirán y después iremos por los demás! ¡Les suena el nombre de Shaun!

— ¡Nunca conseguirás eliminar a los asesinos! ¡Ustedes caerán primero!

— ¡Claro, señor D' Piero!… ¡Disparen!— ordenó Vidic y sus agentes, quienes habían permanecido escondidos, salieron con grandes armas apuntando a los asesinos.

Sin pensarlo dos vences empezaron a disparar y Desmond empezaba a tener una visión…

— Quién gane, dirá la verdad— decretó el rey francés.

— Maldito asesino. ¿A qué has venido?

— ¡A matarte!

— ¿Buscas venganza? ¿Por lo que le hice a tu "perra asesina" o a tu "amante manco"?

— ¡Desgraciado!— ante esa provocación, Altaír empezó la pelea. Los dos hombres eran igual de fuertes, parecía que la pelea se prolongaría hasta que algunos de los dos se cansara— ¡Te mataré por Adha, por Malik, por mi pueblo y mi maestro!

— Al Mualim ¿eh? Veo que ese viejo te ha sabido manipular muy bien.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Si puedes derrotarme, te lo diré— Roberto sonrió…

………

— ¡Desmond, huye!

Desde hace un buen rato, Desmond había estado estático, parado, como si no pasara nada, en medio de patio. Debes en cuando hacía movimientos extraños y decía cosas en otro idioma. Por tanto ruido, Jake no supo que había pasado con su amante, hasta que oyó a Vidic llamarlo.

— ¡Señor Miles!— le dijo sonriente— ¡Me alegra que sea civilizado y se entregue pacíficamente¡ ¡Pero me temo que no haré treguas! Y ahora que lo sabe, es muy seguro que tratará de huir, por lo que no creo que le importe que le destrocemos una de sus piernas— Vidic hablaba enserio.

— ¡Huye, Desmond!— Jake corría a su lado.

………

— Di tus últimas palabras, templarios. Dime lo que sepas…—Altaír tenía ente su brazos a Roberto, malherido y moribundo.

— Nosotros… A los que mataste, tu maestro y yo éramos aliados. Lo que buscábamos era el "Fruto del Edén" Tu maestro…no-nos ha traicionado. Ese maldito…Has caído en su trampa asesino, le has otorgado el artefacto más poderoso de la historia y…a…ahora lo pagarás caro— con esas últimas palabras murió el líder templario, Roberto de Sable…

— ¡Desmond!— ante ese grito por fin reaccionó. Vio a Jake correr hacia él, vio a Vidic sonreír y a sus agentes, disparar. Vio el pecho de Jake y sus brazos aferrándose a su cintura.

Adha le gritaba a Leonardo.

— ¡Vete, Leo!— gritó llorando.

— ¡No voy a dejarlos! ¡No voy a dejar a Desmond!— sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Adha, el joven corrió, exponiéndose al peligro. Cuando llego con Desmond, lo vio ido, viendo al infinito, con grandes lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Desmond, vámonos!— sin embargo Desmond no reaccionaba, pero abrazo el cuerpo inerte de su gran amor— ¡No puedes hacer nada por él! ¡Déjalo ya, Desmond! ¡Vámonos!

Leonardo trato de jalar el cuerpo de Desmond pero fue empujado por el cuerpo de Adha quien al caer al suelo, ya estaba muerta. Y detrás, estaba Vidic.

— Esto se ha hecho largo pero ha sido divertido, señor D' Piero. Y en este momento va a morir.

Leonardo lo sabía, lo supo desde la primera vez: que moriría por amor. Mirando con ternura le dijo a Desmond.

— Te amo Desmond, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi.

Después de decirlo encaro a Vidic y le propino un gran golpe, justo en ese momento los agentes de aquel científico disparaban.

………

— ¡¿Pero qué es eso?!— grito Malik al ver una extraño mapa salir de una pequeña esfera.

— Es el fruto de Edén.

— ¿El qué?

………

— Ya tenemos los que necesitamos, no creo que siga siendo necesario— decía Vidic.

— Creo que debería dejarlo vivir, doctor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es posible que tenga más ancestro relacionados directamente con los demás artefactos.

— Tal vez tenga razón, pero en ese caso, lo decidirán "ellos"

—Aww ¿el fruto del Edén?— Desmond ya salía del animus.

— Lo que vio ahí, señor Miles, no es necesario que sepa cuál es su uso.

De un momento a otro llegaron "ellos" y tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron, al igual que Vidic, dejando a Lucy a Desmond solos.

— Será mejor que descanses. Yo tengo que irme.

— Espera, Lucy— la llamó, con la cabeza agachada.

— ¿Tú…tú conocías a Jake yAdha Thal Grun, y a Leonardo D' Piero?

— ¡Ah!— lo que Lucy temía, Desmond lo confirmó— sí. ¿Los conociste?

— Aja…— a Lucy le pareció ver una pequeña lágrima correr por la mejilla del sujeto 17.

Lucy no pudo ni quiso decir nada y sólo se fue, dejándolo en su tristeza. Desmond bajó de la camilla y cuando piso el suelo su visión cambió, todo era azul y rojo, pero casi no le tomo importancia, tal vez se tratase de un efecto secundario del animus. Se dirigió a su cuarto, a su celda personal. Ahí se tendió en su cama y empezó a llorar, con el recuerdo de Jake en su mente.

Hola!! POR FIN TERMINE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. Y NO SE PIERDAN LA SEGUNDA PARTE QUE NO SE COMO SE LLAMARÁ ^ ^

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC.


End file.
